O primeiro beijo de Integra
by Botan Minamino
Summary: Integra decide fazer algo para agradecer a Alucard por ter salvo sua vida. Por isso pergunta a ele o que ele quer. Ela imagina que ele vai querer dinheiro ou talvez sacos cheios de sangue. Mas o vampiro pede outra coisa... One shot


Esclarecendo: Hellsing não me pertence. Se me pertencesse essa fic apareceria com certeza num dos flashback da Integra.

O primeiro beijo de Integra

A menina não conseguia acreditar nos fatos mais recentes. Tinha sido salva por um vampiro e tinha matado seu tio. Estava assustada. O vampiro... Qual era o nome dele? Ah sim, Alucard. O vampiro Alucard tinha dito que ela era sua nova mestra. Que ótimo. A garota tinha agora a enorme responsabilidade sobre as costas de cuidar de uma organização inteira e um vampiro a tiracolo.

Realmente era ótimo. Mas não podia negar que se não fosse por aquela criatura das trevas ela não estaria mais ali... Foi arrancada bruscamente de seus pensamentos pela voz de Alucard.

- Sabe garota... Qual seu nome? Perguntou ele.

- In... Integra. Gaguejou ela.

- Não precisa ter medo de mim. Não vou te fazer mal algum. Falou ele com um leve toque de aborrecimento na voz.

Integra olhou para ele intrigada. Será que ele se incomodava por ela ter medo dele? Mas qual era a reação que ele esperava dela? Tinha 15 anos e nunca na sua vida tinha visto um vampiro embora tivesse sido instruída para odiá-los.

- Bom, como eu estava dizendo... Posso lamber um pouco do seu sangue? Estou com fome sabe...

- O que? Perguntou ela atônita.

- Esse desse ferimento do seu braço. É um sangue muito doce o seu. Falou isso e começou a rir.

A garota não podia negar algo a alguém que havia acabado de salvar sua vida. Desabotoou um pouco a blusa e puxou a manga.

- Tu... Tudo bem. Respondeu ela ainda gaguejando.

O vampiro sorriu e se curvou sobre o braço dela. Passou a língua lentamente sobre o ferimento absorvendo aquele sangue tão delicioso. Integra apenas mordeu os lábios. Tinha esquecido momentaneamente do ferimento, mas ele voltara a doer e por isso ela desejou que o vampiro fosse rápido. Para seu alivio poucos instantes depois Alucard retirou sua boca do ombro dela e falou:

- Agora vai cuidar disso ai. Eu fico aqui hoje.

A garota se perguntou por um segundo se ele se sentiria confortável naquele lugar horrendo, mas a dor falou mais alto. Subiu correndo as escadas e chamou uma ambulância.

Dois dias depois Integra voltava do hospital com o braço envolvido em gesso. Mas não reclamava. Estava viva. Graças ao vampiro. Esse pensamento não parava de entrar em sua mente ainda atordoada por tudo que tinha acontecido. Quando chegou em casa junto a Walter que tinha ido buscá-la ela perguntou por Alucard.

- Ele saiu daquele porão não?

- Sim. Comprei um caixão e ele está dormindo num dos quartos.

A garota ficou pensativa. Tinha que agradecer a aquele vampiro de alguma forma. Afinal, fosse ele um vampiro ou não ele tinha salvado a vida dela. Iria falar com ele... Assim que reunisse coragem.

Entrou na casa. Sentia falta daquela mansão. Lá estavam todas as lembranças de seu pai. Dirigiu-se para seu quarto. Um ursinho solitário repousava sobre a cama coberta por uma colcha florida. Integra deitou-se na cama e ficou olhando para a parede onde havia uma fotografia emoldurada. A fotografia exibia ela própria com mais ou menos cinco anos, junto de seu pai. Os dois tinham sorrisos estampados no rosto e pareciam estar num grande jardim.

- Papai... Uma lagrima escorreu pelo rosto da menina, que agora era quase uma mulher, e ela adormeceu.

Um par de olhos surgiu na escuridão e Alucard se revelou. Olhou para a jovem dormindo como um anjo. Ela era realmente bonita. Alucard retirou os óculos do rosto dela, ela tinha dormido tão de repente que esquecera de fazê-lo. Os olhos, que mostravam um azul maravilhoso quando estavam abertos estavam agora fechados. O vampiro parado a observando sentiu um ímpeto estranho. Sentia vontade de beijá-la. Muita vontade. Ele se curvou sobre ela o suficiente para ouvir sua respiração. Os lábios frios dele roçaram de leve naqueles lábios rosados juvenis. Apenas com aquele toque ele se sentiu aquecer. Mas saiu dali antes que ela acordasse. Pensando em por que ele tinha feito aquilo que acabara de fazer.

No dia seguinte Integra acordou com o pensamento fixo de agradecer a Alucard por ele ter salvado sua vida. Mas o que poderia fazer? Decidiu ir falar com ele logo depois do café da manha. Ai então lembrou que os vampiros dormiam de dia. Passou o dia entediada. Queria começar a cuidar de sua organização logo, pelo menos teria algo para fazer. Mas Walter falava para ela que era ainda cedo para isso, e que ele precisava organizar toda a papelada do pai dela. Finalmente escurecera. Integra se preparou psicologicamente para aquilo e deixou seu quarto indo em direção ao quarto do vampiro.

Bateu algumas vezes na porta até que ela se abriu. E revelou o vampiro apenas de toalha, exibindo o forte peito nu. Integra fora apanhada de surpresa e corou dos pés a cabeça. Ele sorriu e não corou, apesar de estar surpreso por ver ela a sua porta.

- Me... Me... Me desculpe eu não sabia que você...Estava...Hum... Disse ela sem olhar para ele.

- Eu estava tomando banho. Desculpe-me aparecer assim, não esperava visitas. Falou ele que não parecia estar nenhum pouco constrangido.

- Eu vim... Agradecer por você ter salvo a minha vida... E... Como eu estou em divida com você... Senhor Alucard... O senhor pode... Pedir-me algo... Que eu farei. Desde de que não seja... Bom...Ela apontou com um dedo fino para o pescoço.

- Sim. Eu pedirei algo. Mas não agora. Amanha darei minha resposta.

- Tudo bem... E... Desculpe... Desculpe por telo incomodado.

- Não foi incomodo nenhum.

A garota apenas acenou com a cabeça, envergonhada demais para falar qualquer coisa. E se afastou dali depressa.

Ele ficou observando ela desaparecer pelo corredor com sorriso malicioso. Sabia exatamente o que ia pedir.

No dia seguinte de noite, foi a vez de Alucard aparecer no quarto de Integra. Ele já estivera ali, é claro, mas teve o cuidado de não mencionar. A garota se assustou ao velo entrar pela janela de seu cômodo, mas logo se recompôs. Ela estava de camisola. Uma camisola branca que batia em seus joelhos.

- Já decidi o que quero. Falou ele com um sorriso.

- Ahhh... E o que é? Perguntou ela timidamente.

- Um beijo seu.

Ela corou violentamente enquanto absorvia as palavras do vampiro. Pensara que ele ia pedir dinheiro, ou jóias, ou montes de pacotes cheios de sangue. Mas não. Ele pedira a coisa mais inesperada para ela. Mas agora era tarde para voltar atrás.

- E... Eu... É... Gaguejava ela da cor de um tomate.

- Primeiro sente-se ali. Falou ele apontando para a cama florida.

Ela obedeceu mais corada ainda se é que aquilo era possível.

- Consigo ver em seus olhos que nenhum rapaz nunca tocou em seus lábios. Aquilo era uma meia verdade. Afinal ele tinha tocado nos lábios dela. Ele se aproximou e ergueu o rosto dela com seus dedos. Ela foi obrigada a sustentar o olhar dele. – agora feche os olhos. Falou ele. Mais uma vez ela

obedeceu a ele. Varias perguntas circulavam por sua mente. Aquilo estava realmente acontecendo? Mas por que? Mas antes que pudesse achar alguma resposta ela ouviu novamente a voz do vampiro: - Me imite. E Integra sentiu seus lábios fazerem contato com os de Alucard, que forçou delicadamente a abertura da boca dela. No pequeno espaço criado ele colocou sua língua. Integra corava muito, as mãos apertando a colcha. Alucard envolveu a cintura dela com um dos braços, e colocou a outra mão na nuca dela, por entre os fios loiros de cabelo. Integra lembrou das palavras dele e começou a imitar os movimentos que ele fazia com a língua. Parecia estranho, mas aquele beijo... Não estava ruim. Integra sempre ouvia suas amigas falando que um beijo era sempre cheio de baba e nojento, mas ela não sentia nojo. Era estranho. Ela estava gostando de beijar um vampiro? Sentiu sua camisola ser puxada para cima. Boa parte de suas coxas estava agora descoberta. Alucard estava enlouquecendo por causa daquela menina. Mas afinal... Por que? Tudo bem que tinha ficado bastante tempo sem sentir nenhuma mulher próxima de si, mas por que aquela garota conseguia causar tanto desejo nele? Não ligava. Ele só queria sentir sua jovem mestra o mais próximo dele possível. Integra começou a se perguntar quando aquilo ia acabar. Estava ficando ofegante. De repente o vampiro afundou-a na cama e ficou por cima dela. Ela se assustou. Ainda mais quando a mão dele que antes estava em sua cintura começou a alisar sua coxa despida. O que ele ia fazer agora? Tirar a roupa dela? Ela não se sentia preparada para isso. Alucard sentiu sua mestra estremecer embaixo dele. Ele estava cheio de desejo... Mas ela era muito jovem. Muito pura. Muito inocente ainda para as intenções dele. Separou-se dos lábios da menina lentamente. Ela abriu os olhos. Eles ainda estavam muito próximos um do outro. E então ele sussurrou suavemente no ouvido da garota:

- Um dia quando você for maior, eu irei acabar o que começamos. Até lá... Não se entregue a nenhum rapaz. E, dando um ultimo olhar para Integra ainda deitada em sua cama, ele desapareceu.

Intriga foi dormir, com o coração acelerado e o rosto ainda vermelho. Mas não se esqueceu das palavras do vampiro. Um dia... Sim. Um dia ela se entregaria por completo para ele.

Fim

Nota da autora: Hello! E ai gostaram? Adorei escrever essa fic. Estou simplesmente viciada nesse casal ultimamente, por isso tinha que escrever algo deles. Acho difícil ter ocorrido o que eu escrevi no passado deles... Mas fic é fic! Estou com idéia para mais três fics deles, que logo vão sair do forno. Uma delas, se eu tiver coragem, vai ser um Hentai XD. Bom espero que tenham gostado. Se esse for o caso, por favor, comentem essa fic. Não a nada que deixe uma ficwhiter mais feliz.

Kissus

Botan Minamino 30/01/2006

PS: Vampiros tomam banho não? Acho que sim...

PS2: Imagino que a Integra foi bem tímida e insegura durante a adolescência. Antes de se transformar na mulher fria, elegante (?) e corajosa que é hoje.

PS3: Usei o velho clichê de: ele foi beijando e ela foi gostando... Desculpem-me! Não sabia como faria para ela gostar um pouquinho de ser beijada por Alucard sem ser assim...


End file.
